dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Caulifla
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Champa (superior) Fuwa (superior) Vados (superior) Renso (older brother) Kale ("sister"/protégé) Cabba (teammate) Hit (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Frost (teammate) Unknown Pig Warrior (teammate) }} is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who will participate in Zen-Oh's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso and the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. Appearance Caulifla is a short girl(reaching Goku's shoulder) of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple harem pants, and dark grey bracelets on each wrist. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Caulifla's eyes are narrow with large, black pupils, as well as quite thin eyebrows. Personality As noted by her brother, she has a very punkish attitude and is also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Universe 7 Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's or her own existence were on the line. It took Cabba telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. She also got angry at Cabba for his attempts at provoking her, even to have her obtain the Super Saiyan form. After obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla seemed grateful for Cabba teaching her. To which, she showed a new drive, eager to fight in the Tournament of Power. In her Super Saiyan form, her personality remains unchanged whatsoever, due to her using another method (concentrating ki to her back) to transform. Despite her tomboyish attitude, Caulifla cares about others, especially her protégée, Kale. When Cabba attempts to get Kale to transform and the latter starts crying, Caulifla is angered by this and tells Cabba to stop. She was also the only one able to get Kale to calm down after Kale finally transformed and tried to kill Cabba. During her meeting with Goku and Vegeta at the Tournament of Power, she is shown to be very arrogant and cocky towards them, and says that she came to see the strongest fighters of all universes, and Goku notes that she is just like him in that sense. Caulifla also has somewhat of a cocky attitude and displayed this when she saw Goku and Vegeta become shocked at the overwhelming power of the Universe 11 warriors by saying Universe 7's warriors were nothing to worry about if they're afraid of such such wimps. This opinion changes after she witnesses them using Super Saiyan Blue, a form she had never seen before which caught her immediate interest. While she questioned Goku about it, she referred to him as an old man, showing disrespect to him. However, like the Saiyans of Universe 7, she displays a love for getting stronger which was shown after she heard there were other Super Saiyan forms. Also she showed a love for battle as shown when she enjoyed her match with Goku which caused her to get so caught up that she unintentionally ignored Kale. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Caulifla is first seen sitting on a large throne-like chair eating a large bone of meat. After being informed by Renso, Cabba attempts to recruit her to Team Universe 6, but Caulifla shows no interest, regardless of what may happen to Universe 6. After Cabba transforms, Caulifla accepts his invitation to the team, knowing she has the ability to not only transform into Super Saiyan, but also get stronger. Later, on a rocky area, Cabba teaches Caulifla how to transform into Super Saiyan. At first, he says he does not know how to explain and starts calling her names in order to get her angry, to no avail. Then Cabba tells her to focus her energy on her back, Caulifla does and easily transforms into Super Saiyan. As it is her first time, Cabba explains that the transformation will drain her energy but once she gets used to it, it will no longer happen. Caulifla asks Cabba how to revert and he explains she needs to release the tingly-like from her back, as Caulifla does so, she reverts to normal. Caulifla accepts joining Universe 6's team and invites Kale, another female Saiyan and her protégé. Caulifla tries to teach Kale what she has just learned from Cabba but nothing seems to work. After a long conversation, Kale thinks she is a burden to Caulifla and transforms into a Super Saiyan Berserker and loses control. Cabba and Caulifla engage in a battle against Kale in order to calm her down. Kale shoots a ki blast at Cabba but Caulifla appears and unleashes her Super Saiyan 2 form, knocking Kale's blast away. Caulifla tells her she is not falling for Cabba and Kale then powers down, sleeping in the process, and Caulifla flies over and catches her. Team Universe 6 arrives at the World of Void for the Tournament of Power and Caulifla is introduced to Goku and Vegeta by Cabba. Goku offers his hand out to Caulifla but she smacks it away and says she will not be friendly with an opposing universe. Goku and Vegeta are surprised to feel the powerful ki from Team Universe 11, prompting Caulifla to remark if the Saiyans from Universe 7 are wimps, it should be no problem with the rest. As the tournament began, Caulifla stuck with Cabba as they watched the explosions from the other fighters' attacks and planned on making their move. She, alongside Kale and Nigrisshi, were surprised as they watched as Goku and Vegeta enter Super Saiyan Blue and bears witness as the Saiyan's Final Kamehameha overpowered and canceled the Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam. She soon watches Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh erased Universe 9. When Kale is almost knocked off the stage by two attackers, Caulifla appears and saves her, also knocking out the attackers after becoming a Super Saiyan. She knocks Jimmies away and tries to get Kale to transform to attack Goku, but when she is unable to do so, Caulifla challenges Goku herself, showing interest in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Goku says she is not ready to learn that transformation yet, and Caulifla tries to impress him by becoming a Super Saiyan Third Grade, not aware that Goku already knows about the form. Once she is easily defeated, Goku tells her about the drawbacks, and tells her that she should work on becoming a Super Saiyan 2, but Caulifla tells him that she has attained that form already though can't access it on her own. Goku then helps Caulifla transform and tells her to concentrate after a while she transforms while Goku, impressed by Caulifla's talent, says she might be able to reach Super Saiyan 3 in their fight. Caulifla is surprised and elated to hear there was another Super Saiyan form. Caulifla and Goku fight one-on-one in their Super Saiyan 2 forms, unintentionally ignoring Kale as she is having fun. When Kale tries to support Caulifla by attacking Goku, Goku asks her to not interfere. Kale, thinking she is in the way and showing jealously towards Goku for taking her sis away from her, transforms and gains a hatred for Goku, which is so intense that her initial attack on Goku almost knocked Caulifla off the stage, but she is saved by Hit. Caulifla watches as Kale pummels Goku, and creates chaos on the entire battlefield, realizing that Kale will be disqualified if she kills someone and tries to calm her down. Caulifla watches as Kale tries to attack her in her blinding rage, and as she is easily defeated by Jiren. When Goku confronts Jiren, Caulifla and Hit fall back with the unconscious Kale. Power Caulifla is said to have far greater potential than her older brother, Renso. It was also the reason she was asked to join the Tournament of Power by Cabba. She manages to transform into a Super Saiyan with the assist of Cabba, amplifying her powers. After first acquiring the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla charged up a ki blast, creating a huge explosion and revealing Kale's hiding spot from behind a rock, and sent her flying. Caulifla states that as a Super Saiyan she could probably beat Cabba, to which he agrees. As a Super Saiyan 2, Caulifla is capable of deflecting a large green energy blast from Kale in her Super Saiyan (Berserk) form. During the Tournament of Power, Caulifla was able to easily defeat Napapa in her Super Saiyan form and effortlessly knock Jimmies away in her base form. When confronting Goku, she reveals to have attained the Super Saiyan Third Grade form, which immensely increases her power but she sacrifices her speed, with Goku informing her that the form is a liability. Caulifla asks if Goku can teach her how to become a Super Saiyan Blue, and Goku replies that she is not ready for that transformation. After Goku witnesses Caulifla also become a Super Saiyan 2, Goku is impressed by her talent, saying she might be able to reach even Super Saiyan 3 in their fight, but suggests that Caulifla should first concentrate on mastering her Super Saiyan 2 form. As Caulifla fights Super Saiyan 2 Goku while transformed in the same form they matched each other in raw power and speed, but Goku's greater fighting experience allowed him a slight advantage, able to effectively block her attacks and land some decisive blows. However, Caulifla was able to easily rebound from his blows and continue fighting with more and more refined control over her skills. Though Goku may actually been sparring with her to improve her SS2 form. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Energy Blast - '''Caulifla's super move in Dokkan, she fires a stream of powerful orange ki blast to her opponent. Transformations Super Saiyan Caulifla attains this transformation during her lesson with Cabba. Showing an instinctual nature for it, she is able to do so without a strong emotion unlike most initial Super Saiyan transformations. Instead she attained it by concentrating her energy into the part of the back between the shoulder blades. Caulifla is able to maintain the form after only two attempts. Because she obtained this form without emotional build-up, it is likely that she does not suffer from any strain mentally or physical from using this form and as such can access its full power for long durations. Unlike most Saiyans, her hair remains unchanged in style while in this form. Super Saiyan Third Grade Caulifla first demonstrates this form while challenging Goku to a fight in the Tournament of Power. In this form, Caulifla's hair remains the same as a Super Saiyan, but she grows taller and her build becomes more muscular. Caulifla grows drastically more powerful, but as a detriment, she is severely slowed down due to sacrificing her speed for power. When Goku easily defeats her, he informs her about the drawbacks of the form, thus reverting to regular Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla attains this transformation shortly after achieving Super Saiyan for the first time, during her battle against Kale in an attempt to reflect the latter's energy blast. Similar to her first form, Caulifla apparently obtained this form instinctively. In this form, her hair completely spikes up, standing above her shoulders much like Gohan's in his Super Saiyan 2 form as a child against Cell, and three bangs appear, similar to Goku's Super Saiyan 2 form. At the Tournament of Power, Caulifla tells Goku that she had unlocked them form but has been unable to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 by her own free will after doing so spontaneously, but is soon able to do so with Goku's assistance. Goku suggests that Caulifla should concentrate on mastering her Super Saiyan 2 form before going any higher. Video Game Appearances Caulifla makes her video game debut in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle in her Super Saiyan 2 form. Despite her art depicting her as a Super Saiyan 2, as well as being referred to one, her in-game sprite is actually her Super Saiyan form with the Super Saiyan 2 lightning aura (except the sprite when she powers up). Voice actors *Japanese: '''Yuka Komatsu' *English: TBA Battles *Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) & Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Kale (Super Saiyan (Berserk)) *Caulifla (Super Saiyan) vs. Methiop & Napapa *Caulifla vs. Jimmies *Caulifla (Super Saiyan Third Grade/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Like all full-blooded Saiyans, Caulifla's name is a pun on a vegetable, that being a cauliflower. Coincidentally, Cauliflower belongs to the same plant group as Kale (her subordinate). *Caulifla is the first female Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 in the mainstream Dragon Ball series. She is also the first female character to use a Power Stressed form. Gallery References es:Cauliflo pt-br:Caulifla it:Caulifla Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tournament fighters Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists